The release of Lizaru
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: when Astrid reads a spell from a spell book gothi had she releses an eveil sorssoror known as Lizaru. the know released Lizaru won't stop until everything in his path is destroyed!


The release of Lizaru

chapter 1 Lizaru's release

It was a warm day when Astrid met up with Hiccup. She was holding a book in her hands which caused Hiccup to smile.

"You followed through on your dare, know all you have to do is read a spell." Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Your positive that nothing will happen if I do this spell?" Astrid asked in return.

"Positive, there's no such thing as magic anyways." Hiccup said standing in front of her.

"It says here that this "spell" requires a pentagram. " Astrid said. she showed the design to Hiccup to which he replicated in the dirt.

"Okay then, here goes nothing." Astrid said holding the book in front of her." Forseglet i ordene til side , slipper han av mørkt blod , åpne dører og passerer gjennom i vår verden enda en gang , slik at du kan gå igjen og skille verden! For han mørk tro skal slå lyset og bringe evig kaos. Jeg slipper!" Astrid chanted.

(A/N: English translation= sealed within the words of the page, release he of dark blood, open the doors and pass through into our world once more so you may walk again and sever the world! For he of dark faith shall smite the light and bring eternal chaos. I release you!)

The pentagram glew under Hiccup's feet.

"What the! Astrid!" Hiccup screamed before the book glowed with black purple flames! dark blue streams of light wrapped themselves around Hiccup's body!

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as she ran towards him but was sent backwards. All she could do was watch in horror.

Hiccup felt his body changing his mind began to hear a voice, it was too powerful for him to defeat. Silently he whispered. "I'm sorry Astrid, this is my fault, I just wanted to say, I always loved you-goodbye..."

His eyes changed the whites of his eyes filled in green as his emerald green turned to jade and the light in his eyes turned crimson red. His once all green top turned to black on his chest. A necklace hung around his neck.

The pentagram stopped glowing and the streams of light dissapred.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Hehe hehe, I have to thank you my sweet, after all you freed me from my wrenched prison!" The boy said getting to his feet.

Astrid gasped, it looked like Hiccup and sounded like hiccup but he wasn't Hiccup! "Who are you!? What have you done to Hiccup!" She snapped.

"Hehehe how rude of me not to intrados myself to the witch who has freed me. My name is Lizaru The Dark One of the four sorrsoros that once ruled this pathetic land! Know that I'm free, I will make this pathetic world crumble before me!" Lizaru snapped in glee.

"I won't let you do that!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm sorry, but because you released me you can put me right back into the book but that's not going to happen. Goodbye Astrid." Lizaru said as his staff appeared.

A light glew around Astrid and she disappeared. "Know it's time to rid this world of life!" Lizaru said.

As Lizaru walked away he turned to the book. "Ignesio!"

The book caught alight and burned away. "Sorry boys, I work alone." Lizaru laughed.

Lizaru walked twords the village. As he walked he was in disgust. this world was to bright and cheerful.

"Ignesio!" He said. The trees closest to him erupted into a fury of flames. loud cracks filled the forest animals cried helplessly but there was no escape. Lizaru laughed.

"Oh how I missed the dying screams of mortals and inasonts!" Lizaru said.

Soon enough though he walked out of the forest villagers where all over the place screaming our giving orders trying their best to contain the fire but he knew that there was no hope for them to stop it.

That's when he saw a man giving orders. A smile stretched across his lips. So much hatred twords that man, and he liked it! He'd have the pleaser in killing his one nice and slowly, to make him suffer for his crimes, but to show just how much pain he had put into his son's body to make him the perfect vessel to control.

He turned to face the Vikings. With a snap of his fingers sevel dozen fell to the ground dead. He frowned, no that simply wouldn't suffice, he turned to another group. With a wave of his staff each one transformed into creatures. Dragons. This made another group fight their own. In the end none of them served. Again that simply wouldn't do. Gods there where so many ways to kill and yet this didn't excite him.

He sighed, he had more fun when he traveled Europe. Boy was that fun, that was until that sorrsoros trapped he and the others into her spell book, but how'd it end up here of all places-unless..." A smile found its way onto his lips. "Your still alive old woman, after all this time, and if the books here then so are you!"

Lizaru snapped his figures and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

He repapered in a house. "Time has got up with you old woman!"

She gasped and turned around to see Lizaru standing behind her.

"How did you escape the book, I-It was right-" Gothi stopped when she realized that the book was gone!

"Well don't you realize what form that I've taken?" Lizaru asked.

Her eyes widened. "Hiccup...Oh that poor boy may his soul rest peacefully." She said softly.

"Hehehe yeah whatever, look the point is for what you did to me In return I'm going to make you watch as this pathetic world dies away, not only that but... i κλέψει τη φωνή σας" Lizaru said.

Gothi tried to cast a spell back but when she did she no longer had a voice.

"To bad old woman, no one will hear you ever again, know that I have your voice." Lizaru said.

Gothi growled.

"You will be the only survivor, you will live with this pain that I have brought in every realm in which this reality revels on!" Lizaru said smiling darkly. Out of the orb there was a voice.

"You won't hold onto that body forever Lizaru! You will fail! I foresee a great foe within your path and you will never get your satisfaction no matter how many you kill you will never feel like you once had!" Gothi's voice snapped.

"Hehehe goodbye old woman." Lizaru said before disappearing into a green cloud of smoke.

Lizaru stood in the middle of a burnt wasteland once known as berk, the smell of burnt wood and flesh was strong.

"Hiccup, why did you do this!?" Stoick snapped.

Lizaru chuckled.

"Answer me!" Stoick spat.

"Your son is as dead as your village, and know it's your time to join them..." Lizaru turned to face Stoick. "Father."

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Foolish man did you not hear what I just said. Your son is dead I killed him! But where are my manners, my name is Lizaru the Dark. You have thank Astrid for releasing me. But I must thank you for giving this body so much pain and hatred, I've never felt so much in a century or more. Know that I have this body I will make you feel the same pain that you made your son go through!" Lizaru snapped.

Vines wrapped around Stoick imolaizing him.

"Let me show you what he felt let you see how much you killed your own son!" Lizaru snapped as the burnt world faded away into a dragon raid.

"What are we doing here!" Stoick snapped.

"Silence! Watch!" Lizaru snapped.

Stoick stopped talking and watched the secane unfold. but before he knew it he was inside Hiccup's body. He watched as he walked up to Hiccup.

"D-dad, i-i'm sorry, i- i was just trying to help honest." Hiccup said.

"That's the sixth time this month!" Stoick snapped.

Hiccup flinched away.

"Your an embarrassment you disgrace our family name and make me look like a fool! Go home Hiccup and stay in your room!" Stoick snapped.

"Dad please I was only trying to-"

"Go home Hiccup!" Stoick snapped.

"But-"

"Now!" Stoick snapped smacking Hiccup so hard that it threw him to the ground.

He held his cheek in pain as tears ran down his face. Hiccup got up and ran off through the crowed of Vikings.

"What are you looking at, get to work!" Stoick snapped.

meanwhile ...

Hiccup ran through the woods his cheek burned with his tears.

He tripped over a log and cut his knee.

Hiccup sobbed. "why can't I do anything right *sniff* W-why can't dad see that I'm only trying to be the best Viking I can be?"

Stoick stood in front of his son, tears filled his eyes.

But that all changed as time flipped to an older Hiccup. A fire burned in a fire pit Stoick stood across from him. As the flames flickered and danced with the sound of burning wood. The flames danced in his sons emerald green eyes.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Hiccup screamed in frustration.

Stoick winced.

"I try everything but he never understands! He doesn't love me! He never loved me! I'm going to make him pay, pay for doing this to me!" Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked softly.

"One day Dad, you'll pay for what you put me through and I hope that you suffer! just like I have." Hiccup said.

the world disappeared and Stoick was trapped once more in the vine. tears fell from his eyes.

Lizaru laughed.

"I-I never realized...how I just pushed him away, how I hurt him bad enough to hate me. I never even knew." Stoick said sadly.

"Know it's time for you to die, just like Hiccup wanted, goodbye, Stoick. " Lizaru said as he killed Stoick.

Stoick's body fell to the ground and Lizaru walked over to it. a ghost hung over Lizaru, a ghost of Hiccup himself. Lizaru bent down and so did Hiccup.

Lizaru and hiccup both reached out and ran their hands down his face. Tears prickled both of their eyes. Lizaru and Hiccup moved their hand over his eyes and slowly closed them.

"Goodbye, father..." Both of them said before Hiccup slowly faded away with the wind.

Lizaru stood up and wiped away his tears. He had forefuilled Hiccup's one last task and know he owned Hiccup's body...Berk was just the beginning , know he would take the world.

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone this story is for a branch off of my character, who my friend RedDiEnd on fanfiction called Lizaru's story part of his story, at least this is to catch you up on the official story called Dragons: The Humagon.**_

 _ **I hope you've all enjoyed this story please tell me what you think about It that would be awesome!**_


End file.
